Huis clos
by EleaDeLune
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE - Harry et Drago, les ennemis jurés, se retrouvent coincés tous les deux dans une grotte. Que va-t-il se passer durant ce huis clos forcé ? Vont-ils s'entretuer ? Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ?
1. Retenue dans la Forêt Interdite

**1. Retenue dans la Forêt Interdite**

.

Le soleil se couchait sur cette journée d'hiver et déjà de grandes ombres s'étiraient sur le parc de Poudlard. Malgré la journée ensoleillée qu'il avait fait, la température baissa fortement en cette fin d'après-midi. Les derniers étudiants en cours de Botanique sous les serres traversèrent rapidement le parc se mettre au coin d'une cheminée.

.

A l'intérieur du château, quand vint l'heure du diner, la grande salle était animée par les conversations bruyantes des élèves, et des rires se faisaient entendre par moment à l'une ou l'autre des grandes tables qui occupaient l'espace.

.

Sur les bancs de la tablée des élèves de Gryffondor, Ron Weasley ingurgita les dernières pommes de terre qui restaient au fond du plat et haussa les épaules face au regard désapprobateur d'Hermione Granger. À ses côtés, Harry Potter était passablement de mauvaise humeur et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Ses amis essayaient tant bien que mal de relativiser la situation.

.

- Harry, ce n'est qu'une retenue, tentait de le calmer Hermione, tu la fais en serrant les dents et ça sera une mauvaise chose de passer.

.

L'intéressé frappa du poing sur la table et lança un regard mauvais vers la table des professeurs, à l'homme responsable de sa colère.

.

- Une retenue ! Pour ça ! Pour Malefoy ou l'un des Serpentard, il n'aurait probablement rien dit !

- Tu sais bien qu'il te déteste, et qu'il ne rate pas une occasion de te rabaisser, ajouta Ron qui ne portait pas plus l'homme en question dans son cœur.

- On le sait bien qu'il ne te supporte pas. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui répondre lors de son cours. Il est professeur et nous lui devons le respect, tempéra Hermione.

.

Harry avait bien du mal à tenir sa langue lors des cours de Potions et le professeur Severus Rogue ne perdait pas une occasion pour le provoquer et le mener à commettre une faute. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue lui donnait une retenue mais la semaine avait été particulièrement chargée, la tonne de devoirs à faire s'accumulait, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour gérer ses entraînements de Quidditch qui se faisaient de plus en plus soutenus. La soirée serait perdue et il devrait rattraper son travail plus tard sans compter la dissertation de deux parchemins que Rogue avait spécialement rajouté pour lui.

.

A la fin du repas, Harry monta dans son dortoir prendre une cape en laine et des mitaines. La retenue devait avoir lieu à l'extérieur, ce qui freinait le peu de motivation qu'il pouvait avoir. Il croisa Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune au coin du feu qui lui lançaient des regards compatissants.

.

Rusard le conduisit à la lueur de sa lampe tempête vers la Forêt Interdite. Harry redouta ce que Rusard avait derrière la tête mais à son grand soulagement, le concierge se rapprocha de la cabane de Hagrid et toqua contre la lourde porte.

Le géant se montra dans l'embrasure de la porte et Harry se sentit rassuré. S'il devait faire sa retenue en compagnie du garde-chasse, celle-ci serait moins douloureuse à passer.

.

Rusard repartit en direction du château d'un pas pressé.

Il invita Harry à entrer pour préparer le matériel dont ils auraient besoin.

- En quoi ça va consister ? Demanda Harry

- Et bien le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous occuper à des tâches utiles. Je pensais aller couper du petit bois demain matin... On va donc commencer ce soir...

- Hagrid, vous savez que vous pouvez me tutoyer, tiqua Harry sur le « vous »

Hagrid sourit et regarda par sa fenêtre embuée.

- Non, vous auriez du être deux ce soir... d'après ce que m'a dit McGonagall... On va attendre quelques instants, il n'est pas encore neuf heures. Tiens on va aiguiser ces petites machettes.

.

Harry prit l'outil que lui tendait son ami et commença à l'aiguiser. Hagrid lui s'occupa d'une grosse hache à l'aspect centenaire mais Harry n'osa rien dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent par la fenêtre une lampe se diriger à nouveau vers la cabane.

Hagrid s'équipa de gants et d'un long manteau et ils sortirent alors dans le froid.

Le garde-chasse, une main sur le pommeau de sa hache, remercia Rusard d'avoir ramené le second élève en retenue. Le jeune homme était en sixième année tout comme Harry et celui-ci le dévisagea.

.

- Potter ! En retenue ! Dites moi que je rêve !

Harry serra les dents. La personne qu'il pouvait le moins supporter dans l'école se trouvait devant lui, Drago Malefoy, élève de Serpentard. Une haine réciproque les animait et ce, depuis leur première année.

- Malefoy... Tu sais, moins tu l'ouvriras et plus vite la retenue passera...

Hagrid jeta un regard aux deux jeunes gens puis frappa des mains pour se réchauffer.

- Allez les enfants, allons-y ! Drago, prends cette machette, et tenez tous les deux, mettez ça sur votre dos.

.

Il les aida à attacher sur le dos un semblant de sac en osier où ils mettraient leurs fagots de petits bois puis se mirent en route.

Hagrid éclairait le chemin sombre qui menait à la Forêt Interdite à l'aide d'une torche et ils s'enfoncèrent petit à petit dans le sous bois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry entrait dans ce lieu interdit à l'ensemble des élèves pour ses dangers, mais en présence de Hagrid, il savait - il espérait – qu'il ne risquait rien de lui arriver.

.

Drago fermait la marche mais ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré de se retrouver au milieu de la forêt dont il avait entendu tant de choses. Combien de créatures dangereuses vivaient en ces lieux? Il pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé ici en première année et il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il serra la main sur la machette mais s'assura de sa main gauche que sa baguette était à portée de doigts.

Hagrid s'arrêta près d'un arbre mort. Harry stoppa sa marche à son tour, et Drago lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

- Putain Malefoy ! Garde tes distances OK ?

Drago marmonnait. Quelle idée de faire couper du bois à des élèves au beau milieu de la nuit, et dans la Forêt Interdite ! S'il mettait son père au courant, sa main au feu que des têtes tomberaient !

Hagrid montrait à Harry comment couper les branches mortes, les tailla d'une certaine longueur et les déposa dans son panier d'osier.

Drago les regardait le poing sur la hanche. Non, mais il rêvait ! Ce bougre de garde-chasse n'était même pas foutu d'utiliser la magie pour couper du bois ! S'il croyait qu'un Malefoy allait se rabaisser à ce genre de besognes ! Qu'il se foute le doigt dans l'œil !

- Drago, venez ici, vous devez participer aussi pour votre retenue, avança Hagrid

Le jeune homme au teint blanchâtre esquissa une moue de dégoût.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un demi-géant qui ne sait même pas se servir de la magie !

Les joues d'Hagrid mangées par sa barbe s'empourprèrent et il ne put balbutier rien d'autre qu'un « Hmm... tu n'as qu'à suivre... ».

Harry jeta un regard noir à Drago et celui-ci esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Pauvre con, lui lança Harry

Drago posa sa main sur sa baguette dans sa poche mais Harry détourna le regard, souleva son petit fagot et se mit en route derrière Hagrid.

Très vite Drago se retrouva dans le noir et il dut se résigner à accélérer le pas pour rester dans les traces d'Harry.

.

Le trio s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt. Il n'y avait plus de sentier tracé au sol et la lune était cachée par d'épais nuages. La seule source de lumière était la torche que tenait Hagrid. Ils avançaient prudemment, enjambant les arbustes et écartant les branches basses. Peu à peu, les fagots de bois devenaient de taille respectable. Sauf celui de Drago qui restait désespérément vide. Hagrid n'osait pas lui faire d'autre remarque et semblait se satisfaire que le jeune Serpentard ne fasse que suivre le mouvement. Harry lui lançait des regards assassins quand il marchait trop près de lui et le jeune blond se résigna à user de sa baguette et d'un Lumos pour s'éclairer.

.

Au bout d'un moment qui avait paru une éternité à Drago, Hagrid entama une courbe pour revenir vers le parc du château. Il devait être près de minuit et il lui sembla que la corvée avait été juste, au moins pour l'un des deux élèves.

Sur ce chemin du retour, il aperçut à gauche du sentier un arbuste mort dont les branches seraient parfaites pour alimenter un petit feu. Il quitta le sentier pour s'occuper de ces dernières branches.

- Continuez doucement sur ce sentier, je vous rejoins tout de suite, lança-t-il.

.

Harry avança prudemment, éclairant à son tour le chemin par un Lumos. A vrai dire, il n'y avait toujours pas un semblant de sentier, et il tenta d'éviter tant bien que mal les ronces qui lui lacéraient les jambes. Drago pestait contre les branches qu'Harry ne prenait pas la peine de retenir et qui lui fouettaient le visage.

Harry entreprit de contourner un amas de rochers couverts de mousse, quand il entendit le cri étouffé de Drago. Harry se retourna et s'apprêta à lui sortir une réplique cinglante quand il le vit enfoncé jusqu'à la taille entre un rocher et une grosse souche, les mains crispées sur une racine à proximité.

.

Harry leva les yeux et appela vivement Hagrid.

.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne comprit pas tout de suite et ne vit pas Drago glissait un peu plus dans la faille. Il était accroché à cette racine et pestait contre lui qui ne bougeait pas. A présent, il était enfoncé jusqu'au thorax et la panier en osier dans son dos semblait l'empêcher de tomber encore plus.

.

- Putain de merde ! Réussit-il quand même à dire.

.

Harry retrouva ses esprits et saisit la gravité de la situation. Hagrid était encore loin. Il posa alors son fagot et s'agenouilla près de la souche.

.

- Donne moi ta main ! Fit-il en lui proposant son bras.

.

Drago secoua la tête. Pff c'était trop facile, le courageux Gryffondor qui sauvait le malheureux Serpentard ! Il avait honte rien qu'en y pensant. Il essaya de remonter tout seul mais ses jambes pendaient dans le vie et il ne trouva pas de prise où poser ses pieds.

.

- Bordel Malefoy ! Fais pas le con ! Donne-moi ta main ! Hurla Harry.

.

Hagrid arrivait à grandes enjambées mais il lui restait une centaine de mètres à parcourir.

Soudain, les bretelles du sac en osier sur le dos de Drago cédèrent et celui-ci s'enfonça encore un peu plus.

.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes. Il avait beau détester au plus haut point ce crétin de Malefoy, il aurait été inhumain et indigne d'un Gryffondor de ne pas venir à son secours.

Harry s'empara du poignet de Drago alors que celui-ci tenait toujours aussi fermement sa racine.

.

- Tu crois être assez fort pour me soulever Potter ?

- Vraiment ferme-la pour le moment ! S'énerva Harry.

Pourquoi sa conscience lui criait-elle de le rattraper ? Il aurait été si simple de le laisser tomber et de se débarrasser ainsi de son ennemi de toujours et des soucis qui l'accompagnent.

La racine qui supportait le poids de Drago céda soudain. Harry tenait à bout de bras le jeune homme qui pendait dans le vide. Celui-ci serra le poignet d'Harry à contre-cœur mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler les jambes pour trouver un éventuel appui.

.

- Arrête de bouger, souffla Harry.

Il était maintenant couché à même le sol, la tête et les bras dans le trou, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir Malefoy. Mais où était Hagrid ? La force du garde-chasse suffirait bien assez à les remonter tous les deux !

.

Harry avait calé son pied sous une racine, mais le sang lui montait à la tête et ses bras, s'ils trouvaient la force de retenir Malefoy, n'arrivaient pas en revanche à le remonter.

Il se risqua un œil dans cette faille mais tout était noir. Quelle hauteur y avait-il avant de toucher le sol ? Il fut incapable de le dire. Malefoy avait cessé de gesticuler et tenait à deux mains le poignet d'Harry.

.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Drago ne sut ce qui l'énerva le plus, cette position pour le moins gênante face au saint Potter, le fait qu'il ne pouvait lui cacher combien la peur l'étreignait ou bien le regard de Harry qui trahissait lui aussi une peur comme jamais il n'aurait du en voir dans les yeux de son ennemi de toujours.

_Putain ! C'est quoi ce regard Potter ! Je vais pas mourir ! Et pourquoi tu t'accroches autant ?_

_Mince, je vais le lâcher... _La douleur s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Malgré leur relation haineuse, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité la mort du Serpentard. Il produisit alors un effort désespéré pour tenter de le remonter, mais avec l'à-coup la racine qui bloquait son pied craqua.

.

Harry sentit à peine une grosse main tenter de rattraper son pied, suivi d'une longue plainte du demi-géant.

- HARRRRYYYY !!

Et la chute lui parut longue, puis brutale.

.oOoOo.

* * *

_Dites ce moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Les bons et les mauvais côtés, je suis ouverte à toutes les reviews !_

_Je pense que la fic sera assez courte et j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance. J'essaierai de les poster avec une semaine (voire peut être moins) d'intervalle._

_J'attends vos retours avec impatience..._

_Merci_


	2. Coincés sous terre

**2. Coincés sous terre**

.

Harry reprit lentement conscience de son corps. Il avait mal un peu partout et se remémora difficilement la chute. Il sentit le sol boueux et une humidité ambiante autour de lui. Il souleva ses paupières lourdes et se retourna doucement sur le dos. L'obscurité l'entourait et il mit du temps à localiser, plus haut, une brèche dans la roche – par là où il était tombé ? - à plus de six mètres au dessus de lui.

.

Il soupira et remercia Merlin de ne pas s'être rompu le cou !

Il se recroquevilla sur le côté et entreprit de se relever.

Drago gisait pas très loin de lui.

_Et merde !_

Harry se leva, mit ses mains en porte-à-faux et cria vers le trou au-dessus d'eux.

- Hagrid ?! Vous m'entendez ?? Et hô ??

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le garde-chasse avait du aller chercher de l'aide, oui c'était sûrement ça...

.

Harry avança vers Drago et pesta intérieurement. _C'est bien ma veine ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort..._

Il se mit à genou et se pencha vers le jeune homme.

- Malefoy ! Tu m'entends ?

_Et merde !_ Il approcha sa main, peu assuré, vers son ennemi et lui dégagea les mèches blondes qui recouvraient son visage. Du sang suintait de son front. _Est-ce qu'il respire ?_ Harry s'abaissa un peu plus vers lui et colla son oreille sous son nez. Il lui semblait qu'il respirait. _Il lui semblait ? Putain ! Faudrait être sûr !_

Il glissa deux doigts tremblants vers son cou et chercha l'emplacement de sa carotide.

Cette soudaine proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Il songea qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien le laisser crever, mais sa foutue conscience s'y opposait.

Soulagé, il sentit une pulsation sous ses doigts. _Bon. C'est déjà ça._

Est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller ? Comment pourrait-il s'y prendre ? Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le remua doucement. Rien. Il l'agita un peu plus, puis fit un geste quelque peu stupide, il arma sa main et la gifle claqua sèchement contre sa joue. _Rien de mieux pour retrouver ses esprits !_

.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago ouvrit les yeux.

- Potter ! Putain de merde, tu foutais quoi là ?!

Harry lui lança un regard noir, se leva et s'éloigna de lui.

.

.oOoOo.

.

Drago sentit ses jambes engourdies et une douleur lancinante à la tête. Il porta sa main à son front et le sang qu'il découvrit sur ses doigts lui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

Un rapide tour d'horizon le fit grimacer.

Il se trouvait dans une cavité boueuse et sombre, la seule source de lumière provenait de la faille un peu plus haut, dans laquelle il avait glissé.

Il chercha du regard le gryffondor qui s'était désespérément accroché à son poignet lorsqu'il était tombé dans la brèche mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était seul dans ce trou.

.

_Bon débarras ! Qu'il aille se faire bouffer par une quelconque créature tapie dans l'obscurité ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre !?_

Puis il tenta de s'asseoir dans le but de se relever, mais une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'épaule et il dut se rallonger aussi vite.

_Par la barbe de Merlin ! _

Il bougea lentement ses jambes, ça allait. Sa tête, malgré un vertige, avait l'air d'avoir tenu le coup. Son bras droit, ça pouvait aller. Son bras gauche...

- ARGH... Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai..?

Son épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir et des étoiles dansaient sous ses yeux dès qu'il bougeait son bras gauche.

Il tenta comme il put de ramper vers un mur pour se caler et trouver une position assise. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et sentit le contact froid et humide de la paroi. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu mais la température de la cavité était très basse et il commençait à en avoir pleinement conscience.

.

Le silence en devenait angoissant.

_Où était les secours ? Où était Potter ? Bon sang ! Quel crétin celui-là !_

Puis il se reprit. Non, mais sérieux en quoi ça aurait été mieux s'il avait été là ?

Peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas senti si seul, si abandonné ?

Peut-être aurait-il été moins terrifié ? Il allait mourir seul, ici, de froid ou bouffé par une bestiole...

_Non de non ! Drago ! Reprend-toi ! Tu ne vas pas mourir et tu n'as pas besoin de Potter ! Tu es un Malefoy par Merlin !_

Drago marmonna tout seul dans sa barbe quelques longues secondes avant de laisser échapper :

- POTTER !!

.

.OoOoO.

.

Harry revint sur ses pas et se retrouva dans la cavité dans laquelle ils étaient tombés.

Il trouva Drago adossé à la paroi, la tête renversée, grimaçant en se tenant son bras gauche.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta debout à quelques mètres de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire.

Drago lui jeta un regard de travers mais ne rompit pas le silence qui s'installait entre eux. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, Harry se décida et articula :

- Tu m'as appelé ?

Drago souffla et se redressa doucement.

- Tu foutais quoi Potter ? Lâcha-t-il méchamment.

Harry eut un sursaut de recul face au ton agressif du serpentard, avant de se reprendre.

- Depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ?

.

Il lui tourna le dos et observa la façade de pierre qui leur faisait face. Il cherchait une éventuelle prise pour escalader la paroi mais en vain.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Ça y est, maintenant que la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, elle a décidé de me faire chier ?

- Ta gueule Potter ! Tu fous quoi ?

.

Harry s'écarta du mur en soupirant et revint vers Drago.

- On ne peut pas remonter vers ce trou... Il n'y a aucune prise.

Drago leva les yeux vers la brèche puis sur Harry.

- Alors quoi ? On est bloqués ? De toute façon cet idiot de géant va sûrement ramener des secours non ?!

Harry serra les poings sur l'insulte qui s'adressait à Hagrid.

- Je suis allé voir où mène cette galerie...

_Hein galerie ? Quelle galerie ?_

Sous le sourcil relevé de Drago, Harry montra d'un signe de tête le tunnel derrière lui.

- J'ai bien l'impression que c'est une grotte ou bien des anciens souterrains... en tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir où ils vont. Peut être qu'il y a une sortie ou qu'ils vont jusqu'au château... ?

Drago le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre ici la venue des secours... qui sait si on ne sortira pas en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite...

Harry regarda le serpentard encore au sol et haussa les épaules.

- La curiosité ne fait pas bon ménage avec la sagesse... Hmm, depuis ma première année ici... et puis, tu fais ce que tu veux, on n'est pas liés, Merlin merci !

Sur ces mots, il contourna le blond et commença à s'avancer dans le tunnel noir.

- Attends !

Harry se figea et esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner.

- Je savais bien que tu m'avais appelé...

.

.OoOoO.

.

Drago serra les dents et évita le regard d'Harry.

Celui-ci s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Je ne savais pas que le Prince des Serpentard avait peur du noir... murmura-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

Si les yeux de Drago pouvaient tuer, à cet instant présent Harry Potter aurait été mort, foudroyé sur place.

- Va te faire foutre !!

- J'aimerais bien vois-tu - il se releva et inspecta à nouveau la grotte – mais c'est quand même à cause de toi que je suis là...

.

Drago émit un ricanement à peine perceptible.

- Je reconnais bien là le Sauveur comme ils t'appellent à Poudlard – dit-il avec une mine de dégoût – mais personne t'a obligé à me rattraper et à te comporter en héros !!

Harry était prêt à répliquer, mais Drago poursuivit.

- Sérieusement Potter ! Je t'ai rien demandé ok !? T'aurais pu me laisser tomber ! Tu aurais du me laisser tomber !! Mais non, toujours prêt à jouer les sauveurs, tu t'es précipité et tu vas sûrement encore t'accaparer toute la gloire quand on sera sortis... Que c'est rengaine, j'te jure !!

Il débita sans reprendre son souffle et sans vraiment regarder Harry.

Celui-ci ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui les ébouriffa plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il ôta ses lunettes, se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

.

Il remit ses lunettes, s'approcha de Drago et s'assit face à lui.

- Malefoy, je savais que t'étais un crétin mais à ce point-là, ça me dépasse...

Pour la première fois, depuis la chute, Harry observa Drago. Il semblait presque épuisé, son teint naturellement blanc tirait vers le gris et de légères cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux clairs.

Il tenta de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas provoquer la confrontation.

- Je sais ce qu'on dit sur moi dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais c'est assez loin de la vérité. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'accaparer une quelconque gloire. En fait, plus on me laisse tranquille, mieux je me porte, je dirais... Enfin... je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout ça Malefoy... Tu tombais, je t'ai rattrapé. Point. Et je suis navré si ça te fait chier...

- Ne fais pas ça Potter !

Harry haussa les sourcils, interrogateur.

- Ne fais pas quoi ?

- N'essaie pas de me sauver, ni de rendre plus agréable ce moment ! N'essaie pas de devenir mon ami, pitié ! Ça me donne la gerbe...

.

Harry se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, se leva pour empêcher sa colère de gonfler puis se rassit finalement mais à bonne distance du blond.

- Malefoy ! Tu me fais royalement chier ! Je t'assure que c'est un cauchemar pour moi aussi d'être coincé avec toi ! Mais si on veut sortir vivants l'un et l'autre alors il va falloir faire des efforts pour ne pas s'étriper, d'accord ?

.

.OoOoO.


	3. Le chat argenté et le Destin

**3. Le chat argenté et le Destin**

.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux à même la boue, à distance raisonnable. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent à aucun moment et il restèrent longtemps à tendre l'oreille, espérant entendre un son, un bruit annonçant la venue des secours à travers la faille au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le froid commençait à étreindre Harry et il se demanda pendant un instant si Drago était encore conscient, là, adossé à sa paroi.

.

Un moment interminable se passa avant que l'un des deux ne brise le silence.

- Malefoy, je suggère qu'on bouge. On va finir congeler là ! Je pense que l'équipe de secours arrivera demain, au lever du soleil... Pourquoi ne pas avancer un peu... voir s'il fait moins froid plus loin ou si le sol est plus sec...?

Malgré sa mauvaise foi affichée, le serpentard dut admettre qu'il était inutile d'attendre dans cette boue humide et froide.

- Si tu veux, lâcha Drago d'un air las et résigné.

Harry se leva et se dégourdit les jambes. Il resserra sa cape de laine autour de lui et se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer.

.

Drago, tenant toujours son bras qui le faisait souffrir, grimaça en se relevant lentement. Quand il fut à peu près debout, il mit un pied devant l'autre et laissa échapper un juron. Sa cheville ne supportait pas son poids et le lançait dans toute la jambe.

D'un pas claudicant, il se rapprocha d'Harry.

- Avance, je te suis !

Harry déglutit et dévisagea son camarade. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il souffrait autant et qu'il était aussi mal en point.

- Tu veux t'appuyer sur moi ?

Drago ricana.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Ça va, j'te dis, avance !

Harry s'exécuta et s'engouffra dans la galerie noire qui leur faisait face.

Il entendait dans son dos le souffle rauque de Drago, qui se trainait tant bien que mal, boîtant sur une jambe.

.

Après quelques mètres parcourus à la lueur de sa baguette, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que la galerie continuait encore sur une longue distance avant d'atteindre une éventuelle autre cavité. Il se retourna pour avertir Drago mais celui-ci se tenait à la paroi, arqué et vraisemblablement éreinté.

Le gryffondor revint sur ses pas.

- Appuie-toi sur moi Malefoy.

Au lieu de l'envoyer promener, Drago se résigna et laissa Harry prendre son bras droit valide et le mettre autour de son cou.

Il retint son envie de le repousser vivement quand il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour mieux répartir son poids.

_Putain de gryffondor ! Toujours là quand il le faut !_

.

Les deux garçons parcoururent lentement la galerie, sans s'échanger un mot. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, le couloir s'élargit pour aboutir sur ce qu'Harry avait pressenti, une cavité plus grande que la précédente, moins humide mais aussi beaucoup plus noire.

Harry déposa Drago dans un renfoncement et augmenta le Lumos de sa baguette pour observer ce nouveau lieu.

.

Le plafond était très haut, si bien qu'il en percevait mal les limites. La galerie qu'ils avaient parcourue était dans leur dos et face à eux s'offraient quatre autres tunnels plus ou moins grands, et plus ou moins accessibles. Au centre de la grotte, des rochers énormes reposaient ci et là, qui avaient du se détacher de la paroi il y a des centaines d'années.

Harry avait fait quelques pas vers le centre de la grotte quand il perçut dans son dos une source lumineuse qui s'approchait, provenant de la galerie d'où ils venaient.

.

Un chat argenté avec des marques de lunettes autour des yeux courait avec souplesse vers eux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la gueule comme pour miauler, une voix familière aux deux élèves retentit, celle du professeur Mc Gonagall.

_- Comment allez-vous ? Nous cherchons un entrée pour vous extraire de là. Tenez bon._

_- Spero Patronum_, articula Harry pour invoquer son propre patronus. Lorsque le cerf eut une forme parfaite, il prononça :

- Sommes vivants. Malefoy est blessé. Nous vous attendons.

Et le cerf partit au galop vers la galerie obscure.

Harry se demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas un phœnix, le patronus de Dumbledore qui leur était parvenu, puis l'évidence le frappa assez vite. Le directeur ne devait pas être au château ce soir. L'avait-on prévenu de l'« accident »? Allait-il revenir pour les sortir de là ? Et surtout combien de temps les secours allaient-ils mettre pour trouver une ouverture assez grande pour les secourir ?

.

.OoOoO.

.

Harry vint s'asseoir en face de Drago qui s'était un peu redressé pour observer les patronus aller et venir avec une admiration non avouée.

Harry conserva le Lumos de sa baguette pour s'éclairer, lui et Malefoy. La faible intensité de la baguette laissait leurs visages dans l'ombre tout en découpant leurs contours.

- Malefoy, commença Harry, comment ça va ?

- A merveille, grogna le serpentard, tant que je ne bouge pas, ça peut aller...

Harry essaya de percevoir les traits de son visage, mais il ne devinait que le bas de son visage pointu et quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le front.

.

Une question le taraudait mais il n'arrivait pas à la formuler sans craindre de se faire rembarrer par le serpentard. Il tourna plusieurs fois la question dans sa tête, pour finalement opter pour le ton direct.

- Malefoy ?

- Hmm ?

- Tout à l'heure, pourquoi tu as dis que j'aurais du te laisser tomber ? Je sais bien que tu ne me supportes pas et que les remerciements t'arrachent la bouche, mais quoi ? T'aurais préféré te tuer tout seul ?

- Ça aurait facilité pas mal de choses, souffla Drago dans un murmure tel que Harry crut avoir mal entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Laisse tomber Potter !

Mais la réponse du blond le troubla encore plus.

- Malefoy... Tu ne « voulais » pas mourir quand même ?

- Je t'ai dis de laisser tomber. Tu ne comprendrais pas...

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de m'expliquer ?

- Mais putain ! Parce que j'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi !

Harry se résigna et souffla un _Nox_ pour éteindre sa baguette.

Quelques instants à peine plus tard, dans un silence pesant, Drago murmura un _Lumos_ pour allumer la sienne, et augmenta même l'intensité, de sorte qu'Harry put voir son visage marqué par la douleur.

- Potter ?

Harry releva les yeux pour voir qu'il le regardait.

- Est-ce que tu crois au Destin ?

Il fut surpris de la question et ne sut pas vraiment que répondre.

- Euh... hmm.. je ne sais pas...

- Toi, tu ne sais pas ? Toi, l'Elu, qui sait depuis que tu es gosse que tu devras affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- ...

- Tu ne trouves pas horrible qu'une putain de prophétie ou je-ne-sais-quoi guide ta vie... tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en fait...

Harry ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne crois pas à la prophétie... je sais juste que je dois mettre fin au règne de Voldemort - Drago esquissa une grimace – mais je ne crois pas que ma vie ou que mon destin soient écrits... je sais pas...

- Et bien, pour moi, le Destin est tracé depuis belle lurette ! Je sais depuis gamin ce que je dois devenir, mais plus ça avance et moins j'ai envie de suivre ce chemin... mais je n'ai pas le choix vois-tu...? je suis... - il hésita à continuer - je suis condamné dans tous les cas... je suis mort dans tous les cas.

- ...

- ... Alors ça me fait bien chier de me faire sauver par l'Elu Potter pour aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup juste après... En gros tu fais chier Potter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas...

- Mais.. je ne me mêle pas... De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?

.

L'intensité du Lumos baissa et Harry crut que la conversation était terminée.

.

Drago émit un ricanement qui fit froid dans le dos.

- Je parle du fait que je suis condamné Potter, condamné à mort ou à devenir mangemort, super le choix n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre... je sais même pas pourquoi j'te dis ça...

Harry avait soupçonné le serpentard d'être destiné à devenir un serviteur du plus grand mage noir mais l'entendre mettre des mots sur cette réalité lui fit tomber un poids dans l'estomac. Il avait la drôle impression que Drago essayait tant bien que mal de se confier.

- Mais... c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Devenir un mangemort ? Tu t'en vantes presque dans les couloirs de l'école ? Demanda Harry en retenant la mine de dégoût que lui inspirait cette situation.

- Je savais bien que tu ne comprendrais rien... A ton avis, pourquoi je voudrais devenir un assassin, un être abject qui tue des femmes et des enfants ? Pourquoi je voudrais passer ma vie à avoir peur pour ma vie et celle de ma mère ? Passer le reste de mes jours à LE craindre et à LE servir ?

- Je croyais... je croyais que tu voulais devenir comme ton père ? Et servir Voldemort comme il l'a fait ?

- Mon père... mon père a voulu la grandeur et la reconnaissance de notre famille, de notre sang... et il l'a obtenu. En revanche, il a perdu son indépendance et son jugement. Il s'est fait manipulé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'est servi de lui, tu entends ! Notre fortune semble plus importante que notre dignité ! Mon père s'est fourvoyé dans ses idéaux. Et je ne veux en aucun cas suivre son exemple.

.

Harry était troublé par ces révélations à peine voilées du jeune homme. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un futur mangemort sans se demander quels étaient ses réels sentiments. Pouvait-il être sincère dans ses paroles ? Pouvait-il lui accorder une once de confiance ?

.

Drago se maudit intérieurement de s'être autant laisser aller à la confidence avec son ennemi de toujours. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait terrifié par la mission que le Lord lui avait donné. Il se sentait désespérément seul et prenait conscience du danger qui pesait sur sa famille s'il échouait.

Depuis la rentrée, il se répétait qu'il en était capable et qu'il était un Malefoy, mais c'était sans compter sur cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait qu'il n'était pas un tueur et qu'il ne voulait pas le devenir. L'image de la future marque noire sur son avant-bras ne l'excitait plus du tout et le terrifiait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

_Mais est-ce que ce dilemme impliquait en parler à Potter et lui dévoiler ses faiblesses ? Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ?_

.

Harry sembla déceler le tourment et l'introspection de Drago puisqu'il s'approcha de celui-ci et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui du blond et chuchota plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je peux t'aider Malefoy.

Drago voulut reculer son visage mais il était déjà acculé à la paroi.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider Potter ?

- Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu es condamné. Qu'est-ce qu'Il t'a demandé de faire ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider...

Il lui semblait qu'Harry était décidément trop près de lui pour qu'il conserve sa dignité. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le poussa de quelques centimètres. En conservant toutefois sa prise, il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Tu me détestes non ?!

Harry avait posé sa main sur celle de Drago pour essayer de s'en défaire.

- Bien sûr que je te déteste, souffla-t-il en plantant ses yeux verts dans le regard du serpentard, mais pas au point de te voir mort, putain !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! Tu ne peux rien faire !

Harry resserra sa prise sur la main de Drago qui tenait son col.

- Fais moi confiance. Je peux t'aider ! L'Ordre peut t'aider ! Fais pas le con !

Drago esquissa un sourire. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Sauver les gens, même ceux qui ne veulent pas être sauvés...

- Ouais, c'est mon truc ! Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Mais je sauve que ceux qui valent le coup d'être sauvés, dit-il en appuyant son regard.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne suis qu'un petit con prétentieux et arrogant, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Si. Mais tu l'as dis toi même, tu n'es pas comme ton père et tu ne veux pas finir comme lui. Je vais pas te laisser te faire tatouer cette horrible chose si tu ne le veux pas. Alors laisse-moi t'aider, ok ?

Drago lâcha enfin sa robe de sorcier un peu brutalement et Harry tomba à genoux sur le côté.

- T'es un sacré numéro Potter...

- Comment je dois prendre ça ? Comme un compliment ?

Une couleur rosée prit sa place sur les pommettes de Drago et Harry fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il n'entendit que dans un murmure :

- Oui.

.

.OoOoO.


	4. L'histoire de la cape

_J'adresse une petite note d'auteur à ceux qui me reviewent et m'encouragent. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait plaisir et comme ça booste._

_Alors merci à Mayura-8, Ellie Fly, Private Joke, Yua, Flore Jade, Feasie, 6-1-9 San Diego, Liloo55, Ness et Surfway !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

**4. L'histoire de la cape**

.

La perception du temps sous terre était complètement déformée.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis leur chute ? Trente minutes ? Deux heures ? Davantage ?

Depuis quand étaient-ils là, recroquevillés dans cette grotte ?

.

Harry sentait le bout de ses oreilles et ses doigts de pieds s'engourdir avec le froid. Un nuage de buée se formait à chacune de ses respirations, et il regrettait sérieusement de ne pas se souvenir du sortilège qu'utilisait Hermione pour invoquer un petit feu.

Il jetait régulièrement un œil à Malefoy pour surveiller son état. Celui-ci avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sans doute pour se réchauffer. Il s'était enroulé dans sa cape, mais le tissu, bien léger, ne lui apportait pas la chaleur nécessaire.

Des tremblements le secouaient de temps à autre, et Harry était presque sûr d'entendre parfois ses dents claquer.

Harry se leva et sautilla sur place pour se réchauffer lui aussi. L'obscurité de la grotte devenait de plus en plus oppressante et il resserra sa cape doublée en laine autour de lui en se félicitant de l'avoir préféré à sa cape ordinaire.

.

Il fit quelques pas dans la grotte pour faire circuler le sang dans ses jambes. Il serait bien aller découvrir les tunnels qui leur faisaient face mais il éprouvait un soupçon de scrupule à laisser Malefoy seul dans cette cavité immense.

Il se demandait si le fait qu'il lui ait proposé son aide avait changé quelque chose.

Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils était amis, loin de là !

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter et c'était réciproque. Assurément.

Non. Ils ne deviendraient jamais amis. Malefoy était bien trop stupide et arrogant.

Il n'était qu'un minable serpentard qui n'hésiterait pas à l'humilier à la première occasion. Comme toujours.

Pourquoi Diable lui avait-il proposé son aide ?! Voir Malefoy dans cet état aurait du lui procurer un plaisir indicible. Mais justement, ses sentiments contradictoires le laissaient perplexe.

.

Le jeune homme lui faisait presque de la peine. Il était intrigué par cette fragilité et ses confidences à demi-mots. Fallait-il qu'il le laisse dans cette état ? Fallait-il le laisser devenir mangemort contre sa volonté ? Voulait-il réellement lui tendre la main ?

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Éprouvait-il vraiment l'envie de le sauver ? De l'aider ? Malefoy, son pire ennemi.

Il entendait déjà Ron lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir dans cette grotte et il sourit tristement.

.

Il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le serpentard arrogant et hautain dans ses attitudes, mais en ce lieu, ici et maintenant, il lui semblait que Malefoy avait tombé une partie du masque et que cette image qu'il s'était forgé aux yeux de tous s'était fissurée. Harry se surprit à penser que cette fragilité était touchante. Mais il balaya très vite cette pensée inconvenante et refit les cent pas dans la lueur de son Lumos.

Il savait que Malefoy avait reçu une mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il l'avait senti, déjà, quand lui, Hermione et Ron l'avaient croisé sur le chemin de Traverse. Il avait eu raison. Étonnamment il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir d'avoir vu juste.

Ce qui le tracassait à présent était la façon dont il allait pouvoir aider Malefoy.

.

Ne s'était-il pas enflammé en lui tendant cette aide ? Bien sûr, il avait tout de suite songé à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais étaient-ils prêts, eux, à venir en aide à un héritier des Malefoy ? Ron ne verrait-il pas, là, une trahison d'aider un Serpentard toujours prêt à l'insulter lui et sa famille ? Les Weasley seraient-ils d'accord pour faire table rase des conflits et d'accueillir le serpentard ? L'Ordre serait-il prêt à accorder sa confiance au jeune homme ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et Harry se maudissait d'avoir parlé trop vite en proposant cette solution. Sur le coup, il lui avait semblé évident que Dumbledore le soutiendrait et encouragerait l'initiative de sauver quiconque souhaite se retourner contre Voldemort. Mais un doute s'insinuait à présent.

.

Et pourquoi, lui, avait-il été aussi sûr et déterminé ? Était-il, lui, prêt à l'aider ?

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_ se répétait-il. Mais sa conscience lui disait de suivre ses intuitions de la même façon insidieuse qu'elle lui avait susurré l'idée de rattraper le serpentard quand il tombait dans le trou.

.

.OoOoO.

.

- T'arrêtes un peu de tourner comme un lion en cage ? Tu me stresses !

Harry sursauta. La voix rauque et basse de Drago avait brisé le silence, le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions.

.

Le serpentard était recroquevillé de côté, les genoux remontés sous son menton, son épaule valide contre la paroi. Harry ne voyait pas son expression ni s'il regardait dans sa direction. Il s'approcha un peu de lui et éclaira son visage de sa baguette.

Drago s'était enroulé dans sa cape, remonté jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry remarqua qu'il tremblotait et qu'il avait les lèvres bleues.

Le gryffondor défit sa cape en laine et vint s'asseoir contre le dos de Drago.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il la déplia en grand et se couvrit lui et Malefoy.

L'épaule et le bras d'Harry étaient contre le dos du serpentard, et il sentait les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de Drago.

- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes ! C'est pour la chaleur humaine...

Harry remua un peu pour trouver une bonne position en évitant - en vain - de frôler trop son camarade mais en se serrant suffisamment pour lui faire partager un peu de sa chaleur et celle de sa cape.

Quand il eût trouvé une position plutôt confortable, adossé à la paroi et collé à Malefoy, il sortit son bras de sous la cape et ralluma sa baguette.

Il jeta un œil à Drago. Il était à quelques centimètres de sa nuque mais ne voyait pas son visage.

.

- Je te rassure Malefoy, c'est pour la bonne cause !

- Je te crois Potter... tu as tellement peur que je crève de froid que tu te dévoues pour venir me réchauffer ! Quel noble geste !

- Je peux m'en aller si tu veux, dit-il en faisant mine de récupérer sa cape.

- Nan, c'est bon, grogna Drago. Il pivota légèrement de façon que leurs épaules se touchent et qu'une partie du dos de Drago soit appuyée à la paroi. Il pouvait ainsi mieux voir Harry.

.

- Reste.

- Tu es trop bon ! Marmonna Harry avec une forte pointe d'ironie.

- Je sais...

- Je déconnais !

- J'avais compris...

Harry se surprit à esquisser un sourire.

- Merci Harry.

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Drago sonnait étrangement. Comme si une barrière intime avait été abattue.

- Y a pas de quoi.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça...

- Mais je le fais.

- Tu es... étrange Potter, tu sais...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Étrange ?

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à faire ce que tu fais ? Tu n'en tireras rien de bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu veux dire te sauver la vie ? Je te l'ai déjà dis...

- Non, pourquoi tu t'obstines à être sympa avec moi ?

- Je sais pas vraiment... _pour l'instant, ça ne me déplait pas_, pensa-t-il.

- Tu peux me sauver si tu veux et basta ! Depuis la première année, j'ai pas arrêté de te dire des choses horribles, je t'ai fait des coups vraiment lamentables, et rien ne t'oblige à faire ce que tu fais là...

- Faire quoi ? Partager ma cape avec toi ? Tu aurais fait de même, non ?

- Non, je pense pas...

- Ouais je m'en doutais, dit-il en riant, ce qui provoqua un sursaut qui ressemblait à un rire chez Drago.

.

- Je le fais parce que j'ai envie de la faire. Te prends pas la tête Malefoy, j'attends rien en retour...

- De toute façon c'est trop tard, j'ai une dette envers toi maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fonctionnais comme ça...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je te garantis pas que je ferais de mon mieux, mais j'essaierai...

Harry ria de bon cœur cette fois.

- Je crois bien que je me passerai de ton aide !

- Comme tu veux...

.

- Tu disais donc que j'étais étrange...

- T'es resté bloqué sur ça ?!

- Je sais pas comment le prendre... c'est une insulte ou un compliment ?

Drago réfléchit deux secondes avant d'articuler avec regret.

- Prends-le comme un compliment...

- Tu sais que ça fait deux fois que tu me fais un compliment cette nuit, je sais pas ce qui arrive au grand Drago Malefoy !

Drago tourna son visage vers lui et Harry croisa son regard.

- Tu rêves ! Qu'est ce que tu vas croire ?! Va pas te faire de films entre nous hein ?!

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent et il baragouina.

- Non... je... non, non... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Y a malentendu là !

Drago le regardait un sourcil relevé et un sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Tant mieux ! Enfin vaut mieux que ce soit clair !! Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta « chaleur humaine » Potter mais ça s'arrête là.

Harry avait senti une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux oreilles dont il ne comprenait pas bien l'origine.

- T'inquiète Malefoy , j'ai bien compris ! Pas d'soucis ! Puis de toute façon, on est bien sensés se détester n'est-ce pas ?! Dit-il pour se redonner de la contenance.

- Oui, on est sensés... mais là, vois-tu le contexte est pas vraiment favorable je trouve, c'est juste ça qui pose problème, le contexte...

- Oui, le contexte, ça doit être ça...

- Dès qu'on sera dehors tout reviendra comme avant, t'inquiète pas Potter !

.

Et à ce moment-là, Harry sentit une petite pointe au cœur. Tout redeviendra comme avant ? Il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il aimait bien cette « pause » dans leurs disputes et leurs confrontations. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte que tout redevienne comme avant. Il eut alors honte de souhaiter intérieurement que les secours mettent le plus de temps possible pour les retrouver.

.

.OoOoO.

* * *

_Je vous remercie de votre lecture !_

_Dites ce moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_La suite dans une petite semaine..._


	5. L'éveil de la cicatrice

_Merci _**Mumtaz**_ et _**Ellie Fly**_ pour vos reviews régulières, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

**Ness**_ : Pour la formule du feu, pt-être que Drago la connaissait mais ce crétin ne l'a pas mise en pratique ! (Comment ça, ça m'arrange bien ?! ) En tout cas, il va avoir sa part d'action dans le chapitre qui suit..._

**6-1-9 San Diego**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! Tu as eu raison, après l'introspection d'Harry, c'est au tour de Drago..._

_  
Merci _**Tsuyu-chan**_ pour ta review !_

_._

_Avant de vous laisser dévorer ce chapitre, une petite explication s'impose à propos des points que je me suis mis à utiliser. Rendons à César ce qui est à César, j'ai piqué cette bonne idée à Ellie Fly. Les points permettent de conserver la mise en forme des paragraphes, et je trouve que ça rend la lecture plus agréable. J'ai édité les premiers chapitres et je vais continuer sur cette lancée._

_Faites moi des retours sur ce que vous en pensez._

_._

_Sur ce, trêve de blablatages et place au chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_  
.

.

**5. L'éveil de la cicatrice**

Drago s'était retenu d'envoyer balader le gryffondor quand celui-ci était venu se placer contre lui. Beaucoup trop contre lui à son goût.

Puis celui-ci lui avait donné un pan de sa cape en laine, bien plus chaude que la sienne, et il n'avait pas su comment refuser.

_Mais putain Potter, pourquoi tu te colles autant ? Et arrête de gigoter ! C'est... gênant..._

.

Que c'était humiliant de sentir la chaleur de ce dos se répandre en lui... Que c'était embarrassant de sentir les moindres mouvements de Potter tout contre lui... Que c'était rassurant aussi...

_Non, non, il n'avait pas pensé ça tout de même ?!_ Ce n'était pas rassurant ! En aucun cas ! C'était juste... _comment pouvait-il tourner ça..._ réconfortant...

Il devait bien reconnaître, à contre cœur, que la présence du gryffondor amenuisait cette terreur qui le prenait à la gorge depuis des semaines. Il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue aussi qu'il se serait retrouvé con, seul dans ce trou, avec une épaule démise et une cheville mal en point.

.

Bien sûr il était hors de question que ça se sache, et il faudrait le torturer pour qu'il reconnaisse que Potter l'avait aidé dans cette grotte.

Mais, lui, il savait.

Lui avait vu son regard quand il le tenait à bout de bras dans la faille. Lui l'avait senti produire un effort sincère quand il l'avait épaulé pour marcher. Lui avait senti sa main, chaude, sur la sienne quand il lui avait proposé son aide.

.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ?

Ça l'irritait au plus haut point ! C'était trop compliqué pour lui de continuer à faire comme toujours. Leur haine réciproque, leurs sempiternelles disputes, les insultes qui fusaient, c'était ça leur relation. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas continuer comme ça, tout simplement ?

.

Et cette cape ?! Si chaude, si confortable ! Il avait besoin de la partager avec lui ?! Jamais il n'aurait fait la même chose, non jamais !

_Il croit peut-être que ça me plait d'être si près de lui ?! _

Non! Il ne supportait pas ça ! De sentir son épaule contre la sienne ? De sentir sa chaleur et son odeur si près de lui, beaucoup trop près de lui !

.

Cette sensation de réconfort ne lui était pas familière et il ne lui semblait pas du tout normal de l'apprécier autant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait ça ? Pourquoi il se sentait presque _bien_ avec Potter ?

.

Ce crétin de gryffondor ne respectait pas les règles de leur relation ! A quoi il jouait !?

Il ne comprenait pas où était l'intérêt de Potter de l'aider. Il se demanda ce que son père aurait dit de cette situation. Est-ce tomber bas que d'accepter une main tendue, est-ce une faiblesse ? Peut-on tomber encore plus bas si cette aide vient de Potter ?

.

Devait-il le détester autant qu'avant s'il lui venait en aide ? Est-ce qu'il lui devait quelque chose ?

Pourquoi il le détestait déjà ?

.

Drago sentait que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers une pente bien glissante et mit ces dérapages sur la douleur de son épaule et sur le froid qui l'étreignait.

Mais en reprenant ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus aussi froid. Il se sentait même bien sous la cape épaisse.

.

La tête d'Harry avait glissé sur son épaule et ses mèches de cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue. _Potter !_ maugréa-t-il, _tu sais pas te tenir...!_

Néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour le réveiller. Il pensa que le gryffondor aussi avait le droit de se reposer un peu.

.

.oOoOo.

.

Une agréable chaleur se répandait dans le corps du jeune serpentard. Bien que ses jambes recroquevillées commençaient à s'engourdir, sa position tout contre le gryffondor lui apportait un certain confort qui lui redonnait un semblant de contenance. Il avait bien essayer de lutter contre le sommeil entêtant qui le harcelait, il avait fini par céder et avait fermé ses lourdes paupières sur des rêves brumeux.

.

C'est un cri puissant tout près de son tympan qui le réveilla en sursaut. En alerte, la main se refermant sur sa baguette, il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait cet horrible son. Il n'y avait toujours personne dans cette foutue grotte, et l'obscurité était toujours aussi intense. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il intensifia son Lumos qu'il vit Harry à genoux dans la boue, la tête entre ses mains, haletant et gémissant de douleur.

.

Cette vision l'empêcha de faire quoique ce soit. Son compagnon de chute cognait ses poings sur son front. Il poussait de longues plaintes sourdes, entrecoupées de hurlements à faire froid dans le dos. _Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel ? _

.

Drago hésita pendant un battement de cœur avant de s'approcher de lui.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui venir en aide. Il craignait qu'en le touchant, son geste n'aggrave son état. Il prenait aussi le risque d'attraper ce terrifiant symptôme qui lui semblait bien proche de la folie.

Néanmoins, le serpentard ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps, et lui saisit l'épaule dans le but de faire sortir ce mystérieux démon de son corps.

.

- Potter ! Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!

Comme Harry ne répondait pas et surtout que son état semblait se dégrader de seconde en seconde, Drago lui attrapa l'épaule plus fermement et le retourna – plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – pour le mettre sur le dos.

Le visage d'Harry affichait les signes d'une douleur intense et il s'accrochait à son front comme si celui-ci était sur le point de se fendre en deux.

- Potter ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Putain ! Réponds-moi !

.

Harry avait cessé de crier mais était à présent en sueur. Il haletait à n'en plus finir et ne paraissait toujours pas conscient.

Drago fit une chose qu'il n'avait sans doute pas réfléchie. Il saisit la main du gryffondor et entreprit de le rassurer.

- Potter ! Reviens vers moi ! Allez Harry ! Tu peux le faire ! Accroche toi et reviens ! Me fais pas ça...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait serré des deux mains celle de Potter, froide et immobile.

S'accrochait-il autant parce qu'il s'inquiétait ? Il se martela qu'il ne faisait ça dans l'unique but de ne pas se retrouver seul dans ce lieu glauque et peu engageant. Il ne pouvait s'avouer que ce malaise ou cette crise – appelez ça comme vous voulez – lui foutait la trouille et que voir Harry aussi vulnérable ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il ne pouvait s'avouer que l'idée de perdre Harry le terrifiait, alors il continua à serrer cette frêle main en maugréant que _ce foutu gryffondor avait le chic de se foutre dans le pétrin tout seul ! _

.

.oOoOo.

.

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il eut l'impression que mille lames de rasoir lui avait transpercé son front. Sa cicatrice lui semblait incandescente et il était certain que s'il portait sa main à son front, il se brûlerait les doigts.

Il tenta de se remémorait ce qu'il avait vu mais tout était flou et instable. Une seule chose lui paraissait claire : Voldemort était dans une colère noire. Il ressentait encore cette puissante émotion battre contre ses tempes. Cette sensation lui était détestable. Un goût particulier lui restait toujours en bouche, un goût qu'il ne supportait pas.

Il reprit peu à peu conscience, et la boue froide fut la première chose qu'il sentit. La seconde chose et la plus surprenante était les mains chaudes de Drago qui lui serraient la main, un peu trop fort à son goût.

.

Lorsque Harry commença à bouger, Drago sursauta et lâcha sa main comme si elle s'était mise à le brûler.

Harry remua les paupières, se releva sur les coudes puis trouva une position assise, à même le sol. Il se massa sa cicatrice et fut surpris de ne plus rien ressentir.

Drago se sentait un peu mal à l'aise après ce contact physique gênant et cette soudaine inquiétude envers le gryffondor. Il fit tout de même un effort et demanda :

- Comment tu te sens ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond et le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Devait-il le remercier pour avoir été là ? Pour lui avoir tenu la main ? Pour s'être inquiéter ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Lâcha-t-il finalement

- C'était quoi ? C'était ta cicatrice ?

Harry porta la main au front par pur réflexe et s'assura qu'elle restait indéniablement passive.

- Rien d'inhabituel ! C'est juste ton Maître qui fait l'expérience du sentiment de la colère...

Harry se mordit la lèvre trop tard. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça et il vit Drago esquisser un mouvement de recul. Une grimace s'affichait sur son visage.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça Malefoy, navré...

- On ne change pas si facilement aux yeux des autres...

- J'ai juste... parlé trop vite, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé ça te va ! S'énerva le gryffondor en se massant le front.

Sa cicatrice s'était calmée mais ces désagréables expériences lui foutaient toujours une mauvaise migraine. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour se prendre la tête ou se disputer.

- C'est pas grave Potter, tu me dois rien... ça t'arrives souvent ? Ce truc ? Fit-il en pointant l'index vers son front.

Harry regarda Drago de travers. En quoi ça l'intéressait ? Il ne parlait presque jamais de sa cicatrice, et encore moins de ces expériences troublantes qu'il partageait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Oui, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent... en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Son ton était beaucoup plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il détourna les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir une insulte bien cinglante du serpentard.

Celle-ci ne vint pas.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était... aussi impressionnant... j'ai bien cru que t'allais en mourir...

Drago avait murmuré ses mots. Comme si les dire tout haut était avouer une faiblesse, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir eu peur.

Harry fut sans doute touché par cet aveu à mi-mots puisqu'il se rapprocha de Drago. Assis tous deux dans la boue, leurs genoux pouvaient presque se toucher. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Il finira sûrement par m'avoir... à moins que ce soit moi qui l'ait en premier... dit-il en souriant. Mais aucun sourire ne vint se dessiner sur le visage pâle de Drago.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis... c'est rien de grave...

- Si ça l'est Harry ! Il n'y a rien de plus grave... je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour assumer tout ça, ni comment tu arrives à être aussi détendu quand tu en parles...

Drago déplia la cape maintenant pleine de boue et partagea un large pan avec son compagnon d'infortune.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait... et qui te dit que je suis pas mort de trouille par tout ça, hein ? Par contre tu peux courir avant que je ne l'avoue devant Drago Malefoy !

Un rictus - qu'Harry interpréta comme un sourire - souleva un coin de la bouche du serpentard.

.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago et murmura un « _Pour la chaleur humaine_ » avant de se coller contre lui. Ils s'étaient disposés l'un face à l'autre, de manière à pouvoir se voir, mais leurs genoux et leurs épaules se frôlaient.

.

Harry entreprit de s'enlever les traces de boue sur son visage avec un bout de la cape. Drago se mit enfin à rire franchement quand il vit le résultat. Au lieu d'effacer toute trace, Harry s'était barbouillé de boue encore davantage qu'avant.

- Dis-moi où j'en ai, au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine !

- Mais tu t'en fous Potter ! A moins que tu veuilles paraître plus séduisant que moi quand on sortira de ce trou et même sans ces... traces de boues, je te distance aisément !

- Eh bien ! Revoilà le grand, l'arrogant Malefoy ! Je ne veux en aucun cas être plus séduisant que toi. Tu fais ça très bien ! Mais maintenant enlève moi ces trucs !

- Par merlin ! Faut que j'enregistre ça ! L'Elu Potter vient-il de dire que je suis séduisant ?

- Non !! Enfin, si, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Mais je ne voulais pas dire ça, enfin... si tu l'es... mais je ne disais pas ça pour... enfin...

- C'est bon Potter ! J'ai compris ! Dit-il en riant face au malaise d'Harry, je suis séduisant mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de me le dire pour notre réputation ! Viens là que je t'enlève ça...

.

Drago prit unbout de cape qui était un peu humide puis s'approcha du visage d'Harry pour inspecter les dégâts.

Il lui enleva ses lunettes et prit le menton du gryffondor dans sa main. Il procéda par touche, avec une grande délicatesse. Il effaça doucement les traces sur ses joues et sur son nez, puis il s'attaqua au front.

Sa précision et sa douceur laissèrent sans voix Harry. Il s'était préparé à l'envoyer balader à la moindre remarque désobligeante. Mais rien ne vint.

Les gestes du serpentard étaient subtils et adroits.

Toutefois, quand il s'approcha de sa cicatrice, celle que personne n'avait le droit de toucher, Harry serra les dents.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, Drago contourna la marque mais pour Harry, il sentait qu'il était beaucoup trop près. Ç'en fut trop pour lui et il se recula d'un coup.

.

Drago comprit son erreur tout de suite. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin, qu'il avait dépassé les limites d'une certaine intimité.

- Je... je suis désolé.. je ne voulais pas... bredouilla-t-il.

Harry prit de ses mains le pan de cape et finit son nettoyage tout seul. Sous le regard coupable de Drago, il se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

- C'est rien... c'est pas de ta faute... c'est juste que c'est particulier... j'aime pas qu'on la regarde de trop près ou qu'on la touche... c'est... comme ça...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier... mais je comprends... je ne voulais pas...

.

Soudain, au fond de la grotte, un halo luminescent et argenté fit son apparition. Les deux élèves se retournèrent vers cet étrange mais bien connu phénomène.

Un majestueux phénix battait des ailes et enveloppait la grotte d'un voile nacré.

Il s'approcha des garçons et la voix familière de Dumbledore s'éleva pour résonner dans la cavité.

.

.oOoOo.

.

_Voilou, merci de votre lecture !_

_Oui, le chapitre s'arrête assez brusquement, mais l'irruption du patronus enclenche un nouveau chapitre... je ne voulais donc pas enchainer..._

_La sortie de la grotte est proche et avec cela la fin de la fanfiction... je pense qu'il reste deux chapitres voire trois selon mon humeur )_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et encore merci à tous !_


	6. Confidences

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure raisonnable !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous plait pas ou ce que vous auriez préféré ! Je pourrai m'améliorer pour la prochaine fic..._

_._

_ 6-1-9 San Diego : Le patronus de Dumbledore a bien l'image de son phénix Fumseck, on ne le voit à aucun moment dans la saga, mais JK Rowling l'a confirmé_

_ Alfgard : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tant que les deux ne sont pas complètement sortis de la grotte, tout peut encore se passer... J'estime que ce « huis-clos » est un grand moment d'intimité :)_

_ brigitte26 : ça va venir... doucement mais sûrement ._

_ helene : J'avoue qu'ils vont rester coincés un peu plus longtemps que prévu... gniark gniark la sadique_

_._

_Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, _

_Bonne lecture !_

.

**6. Confidences**

.

Soudain, au fond de la grotte, un halo luminescent et argenté fit son apparition. Les deux élèves se retournèrent vers cet étrange mais bien connu phénomène.

Un majestueux phénix battait des ailes et enveloppait la grotte d'un voile nacré.

Il s'approcha des garçons et la voix familière de Dumbledore s'éleva pour résonner dans la cavité.

.

« _Des éboulements nous empêchent d'accéder à la grotte ! Pas de panique, dirigez-vous vers l'ouest, nous essaierons de trouver un autre moyen_ »

.

La délicate forme argentée s'évapora, laissant derrière elle un filet de fumée nacrée.

Tandis qu'Harry fut rassuré par l'apparition du patronus, Drago fulminait.

- Ils essaient ? Ils essaieront ? Mais comment ils s'y prennent cette bande de bras cassés ?! »

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! Calme toi, tu vas te faire mal ! Essaya de tempérer le gryffondor.

Étrangement, savoir que Dumbledore prenait en charge la situation l'apaiser. Même si les secours prenaient plus de temps que prévu, il savait que le vieux directeur s'occupait de tout et qu'ils s'en sortiraient sous peu.

Cette nouvelle lui remettait du baume au cœur et il se leva, empli de bonne volonté.

- Allez Malefoy ! Je sais que ça va être une torture pour toi de passer encore un peu de temps avec moi, mais fais un effort ! Dit-il avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Puis plus sérieusement, il ajouta :

- Je suis certain que Dumbledore fait de son mieux...

Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Tous deux debout, Harry s'avança vers les cavités qui s'offraient à eux et passa sa main dans les cheveux, ce qui les ébouriffa plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

- A l'ouest... est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sache mes quatre points cardinaux...?

Drago s'approcha de lui, clopinant.

- On est perdu Potter ? Dit-il avec un large sourire et pas le moindre signe d'inquiétude.

- Je... je ne sais pas où est l'ouest à vrai dire...

Drago secoua la tête et murmura un :

- Tu me déçois Potter...

Le serpentard sortit sa baguette, la remua d'un geste gracieux et prononça « _Pointe au nord_ ». La baguette s'éleva dans les airs, tournoya rapidement sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser. Elle indiquait ainsi le nord.

- L'ouest est donc par là, fit-il en point du doigt un tunnel.

Harry était resté ébahi devant la démonstration du jeune homme.

- Je t'en prie Potter ! Tu l'as toi-même utilisé quand tu étais dans le labyrinthe de la dernière épreuve de la Coupe de Feu !

Le sorcier aux lunettes repensa à cet épisode et ne fut pas surpris d'avoir éclipsé une partie de l'épreuve après les événements qui s'y étaient produits. Il balbutia quelque chose mais rien d'intelligible ne sortit de sa bouche.

.

Drago rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et dit amèrement :

- J'aurais au moins servi à ça...

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est bien ce que tu penses non ? Que je ne sers à rien, que je ne suis d'aucune utilité depuis qu'on est là, que je ne suis qu'un boulet pour toi...

Drago n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse. Il vidait seulement son sac.

- Arrête de dire des conneries Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas inutile... J'ai... j'ai apprécié le fait que tu sois là tout à l'heure... et que tu te sois inquiété

- Moi, m'inquiéter ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?!

- C'est ce que j'avais cru voir dans tes yeux...

Le gryffondor tourna la tête pour cacher la couleur qui lui montait aux joues. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du serpentard.

Drago sentit le malaise d'Harry et décida qu'il devait se rattraper. Il le suivit dans ses traces.

- Ça va... je me suis peut-être inquiété une seconde...

Harry s'arrêta mais tournait toujours le dos à son ennemi.

- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

- ...

- Tu en as honte ?

Drago fut prit de court.

- C'est pas ça... c'est juste... je ne trouve pas ça normal de devoir me faire du souci pour toi...

- Moi j'ai eu peur pour toi tout à l'heure... souffla Harry, si bien que Drago dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir la suite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... mais j'ai eu peur que tu meurs... je n'ai jamais voulu réellement que tu meurs Malefoy, jamais... même si je te déteste...

Drago était complètement déstabilisé par cet aveu. Il ne sut jouer la seule carte qu'il savait manier à merveille.

- Oulah ! On entre dans les confessions intimes...

- Ne sois pas sarcastique Malefoy ! Bordel ! Tu ne sais pas avoir une discussion sérieuse !!

Harry s'approcha du tunnel qui devait logiquement mener vers l'ouest.

Drago tenta tant bien que mal de le suivre mais sans un appui, il avançait très lentement.

- Potter ?! ... Tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour moi ?

Harry se retourna de trois-quart et le jaugea.

- Peut-être bien... et je me demande encore pourquoi...

- Mais pourtant, tu me détestes non ?

- Et alors ? C'est incompatible ?

Malefoy reprit son souffle et le dévisagea.

- Je sais pas... je crois que non, regarde, moi, je peux pas te voir en peinture, mais là, je te supporte tant bien que mal, donc je suppose que c'est de l'ordre du possible...

Harry hocha la tête songeusement.

- Malefoy ? ... Pourquoi on se déteste déjà ?

Il fut surpris par cette question franche et directe.

- Tout d'abord, parce qu'on fait partie de deux maisons ennemies, donc par principe... ensuite parce que je ne t'aime pas Potter ! Je n'aime pas ta façon mielleuse d'être, je ne supporte pas ton côté héroïque, sauveur du monde, je n'aime pas que tu sois aussi populaire, et... bon sang Potter ! J'aurai une liste longue comme un parchemin de ce que je ne supporte pas chez toi ! Ça te va ou je continue ?!

Le gryffondor resta quelque peu estomaqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui fasse une réelle liste de tous ses « défauts ».

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de se lancer.

- Parfois j'ai des certitudes tu vois ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin arrogant, prétentieux, imbu de lui-même et qui plus est avec des principes que je ne partage pas sur les Sang Purs... et parfois je ne sais plus...

Il rougit et baissa les yeux rapidement.

- Tu es différent ici... je sais que c'est le même et seul Drago Malefoy ! Je le sais ! mais... je sais pas... je n'arrive pas à te détester autant ici...

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux et détourna le regard lorsque les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni que faire. Pourquoi l'avait-il lancé sur ce sujet ?

Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence gêné.

- Potter... si ça peut te rassurer, j'avoue – mais je jure que je t'arrache la langue si tu le répètes ou si tu t'en vantes! - que tu m'as foutu la trouille tout à l'heure quand tu étais inconscient et que je me suis senti mal, vraiment,... enfin tu vois, voilà...

- Je le sais Malefoy...

Malefoy resta perplexe.

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu voulais que je le dise ?

Harry se retourna enfin. Il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je voulais juste l'entendre de ta bouche...

Drago hésita entre lui mettre une baffe pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation gênante ou le serrer dans ses bras pour rassurer le frêle petit animal qu'il voyait devant lui.

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ça et finalement ne fit rien.

.

.oOoOo.

.

Harry avançait lentement dans la cavité, éclairé de sa baguette. Le tunnel était particulièrement humide et des gouttes tombaient régulièrement du plafond ou ruisselaient sur les parois.

.

Drago suivait le gryffondor en s'appuyant à chaque prise qu'il trouvait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne l'aidait pas comme il avait fait. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait ce genre de réflexions. Décidément, tout ne tournait pas rond dans cette grotte. Les règles du jeu changeaient, les ressentis n'étaient plus les mêmes, ses perceptions étaient différentes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il accordait autant d'importance à ce que faisait Potter ? Pourquoi il éprouvait ce drôle de sentiment au creux de son ventre après ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit ses grands yeux verts plein de tristesse ? Putain ! Avait-il toujours eu les yeux aussi verts ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il jamais remarqué avant ?

Il songea qu'il méritait vraiment des gifles pour penser à ça. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi il ne ressentait plus cette haine envers lui ? Et surtout c'était quoi, _ça_, ce sentiment qu'il sentait naître en lui? De la pitié, de l'affection, de la peine, de la compassion ? C'était quoi le mot déjà...?

.

.oOoOo.

.

- Potter !! Attends !

Harry se retourna et le vit essoufflé, accroupi contre la paroi.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller sans moi ! Je peux pas continuer...

Le gryffondor rebroussa chemin vers lui.

- Je peux pas marcher... t'as qu'à me laisser crever ici ou revenir plus tard comme bon te semble, mais j'arrête, j'en peux plus...

- Viens, appuie toi sur moi !

- J'te dis de continuer sans moi, merde !

Harry s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais pas te laisser là... On va sortir tous les deux de cette foutue grotte ! Repose toi un peu, on repart après, ensemble...

Drago n'osa rien dire. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul ici ! Mais il était hors de question qu'il demande à nouveau de l'aide à Potter. Il se sentait beaucoup trop dépendant de lui. Il avait la désagréable sensation que sans lui il ne pourrait rien faire et serait perdu. Et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

- A quoi tu penses ?

La question le sortit de ses sombres pensées et le fit sursauter.

- A rien !

Harry s'assit finalement dans la boue.

Drago se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si serein, si... tranquille. Bon sang ! Il se retenait de sourire, c'était bien ça ?! En quoi cette situation pouvait-elle prêter à sourire ? Ce qu'il était agaçant ! C'était quoi ce foutu sourire affiché sur ses lèvres ?

- Potter ! Arrête je t'en prie !

- De ?

- Arrête cette moue, j'te jure !

- Quelle moue ?

- Celle-là ! Celle où tu ressembles à un ange à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession !

- ...

- Non ! Attends ! C'est évidemment pas ce que je voulais dire !! Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ok ? Arrête ça ! ... Ce que tu es exaspérant !!

Ce crétin avait tout compris de travers ! En aucun cas il n'avait voulu dire qu'il ressemblait à un ange !! Juste qu'il était insupportable avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux en bataille... Pourquoi il continue à sourire ? Il n'a pas compris que c'était une insulte et que ça n'avait rien - absolument rien ! - d'un compliment... _Bon sang Potter ! _Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il rougit ? _Putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _

- Mais j'hallucine ! Tu fais exprès ?!

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'amuse un peu en fait... C'est pas souvent que je vois le grand Malefoy dans tous ses états...

- Mais bordel ! Tu crains Potter ! Je souffre le martyr, je suis coincé comme un rat avec toi et en plus tu te fous de moi ?! Toi, le serviable Potter que tout le monde adule ? Le Survivant qui sauve tout ce qui bouge ? L'Elu qui se sort toujours des situations foireuses avec les acclamations de la foule et qui adore ça en plus !! Mais en réalité tu n'es qu'un petit enfoiré qui prend plaisir à voir souffrir les autres !!

.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du gryffondor et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il empoigna le col de Malefoy et le plaqua contre la paroi.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !! Est-ce que tu me connais Malefoy ?! Tu crois me connaître, mais est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de me connaître ?!

Drago eut le souffle coupé par la violence du geste d'Harry. Son épaule l'élança mais il serra les poings et ne dit rien.

- Me sors pas que tu ne veux pas me connaître et que t'en as rien à foutre ou je te colle une beigne !!

Harry resserra sa prise et plaqua son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

Drago ignora la douleur un instant et planta son regard dans les yeux de Potter. _Mais c'est quoi son problème ?_

- Si je ne te connaissais pas un peu Potter, j'aurais presque peur...

Le visage d'Harry était tout proche de celui de Drago. Celui-ci vit un mélange de colère, de tristesse et d'hésitation dans son regard.

Drago respirait difficilement et la douleur à son épaule lui faisait tourner la tête.

Leurs deux corps étaient anormalement collés l'un à l'autre.

Il sentait le souffle d'Harry contre ses lèvres et il sentait son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine – à moins que ce soit le sien ? L'univers entier valsait et seule la puissante prise du gryffondor sur sa cape le retenait.

Il se serait bien laisser aller. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. La réalité lui semblait loin et il était tellement fatigué... Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il avait l'agréable sensation de flotter dans du coton.

Il fut pourtant lucide quand il lui sembla qu'Harry tentait de ravaler des larmes.

.

Alors en essayant de se raccrocher à la réalité et en repoussant le bras sur sa gorge, il articula avec le plus grand soin :

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry paraissait lutter contre des démons intérieurs. Des larmes s'étaient formées au bord des yeux, prêtes à dévaler ses pommettes. Pourtant il ne desserra pas sa prise.

- Tu me saoules Malefoy !! Tu ne comprends rien !! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu n'as strictement aucune idée de ce qui se passe là dedans – il posa la main sur son cœur – tu n'y connais rien et tu y es complètement insensible, alors par pitié, ne fais pas celui qui me connais ! Je suis peut être charitable mais je suis pas con !

.

Il relâcha brutalement sa prise et Drago tomba comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol humide.

.oOoOo.

.

_Merci de votre lecture !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Misérable

_Nouveau chapitre ! _

_A la bourre et je m'en excuse mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et peu d'inspiration, alors fatalement..._

_Je crois que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde pour le dernier chapitre – je suis impardonnable – alors un grand merci pour vos reviews !!_

_Je préfère vous avertir -me jetez pas de cailloux ! - il n'y aura pas de happy end... non, je ne sais pas faire les fins heureuses, alors vous voilà prévenus..._

_Il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-là a priori..._

_Bonne lecture ! _

.

**7. Misérable...**

- Tu me saoules Malefoy !! Tu ne comprends rien !! Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu n'as strictement aucune idée de ce qui se passe là dedans – il posa la main sur son cœur – tu n'y connais rien et tu y es complètement insensible, alors par pitié, ne fais pas celui qui me connais ! Je suis peut être charitable mais je suis pas con !

.

Il relâcha brutalement sa prise et Drago tomba comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol humide.

.

.oOoOo.

.

Harry s'éloigna à grands pas, furieux. Ce grand crétin de serpentard ne comprenait rien à rien !!

Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il aimait voir souffrir les autres ?! Lui qui avait perdu tant d'êtres chers !

Comment osait-il lui dire des choses comme ça ?!

D'accord, il ne lui était pas évident d'admettre qu'il s'inquiétait pour Malefoy, mais la réalité était là : son état le préoccupait et il lui revenait le devoir de veiller sur lui. Il était là pour lui, et que recevait-il en échange ? Des insultes, et des insinuations infondées !! Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui balancer ça, là, dans cette situation après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il s'était bien passé quelque chose ou bien c'était lui qui s'emballait ?! Non, il ne rêvait pas, Malefoy avait changé. Il avait été là, tout simplement, et à ses yeux, ce geste était déjà important.

Comment osait-il dire qu'il était inutile ?! Il lui avait tenu la main quand il était entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort ! Il avait été là, quand d'habitude il vivait ses crises seul... Il avait senti ses mains chaudes sur la sienne, il avait intercepté son regard inquiet. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le dire ?! Ce crétin était trop arrogant pour l'avouer ! Pourquoi se rabaissait-il ?

Il fulminait et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Putain de Drago Malefoy !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme ça dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Quel jeu jouait-il ? Quelle était sa réelle personnalité ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter que le serpentard détestable qu'il connaissait puisse être aussi prévenant et si réconfortant dans cette situation, ici et maintenant. Pourquoi se voilait-il la face ?

Harry poussa un long soupir et se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il se sentait égoïste de vouloir poursuivre ces instants privilégiés avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Il se sentait honteux de vouloir le garder pour lui tout seul, lui, Drago Malefoy. Les autres n'étaient pas capables de voir sa vraie nature ! Les autres ne sauraient sans doute jamais que le Prince des Serpentard pouvait être délicat et rassurant. Seul lui pouvait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur !

Harry se maudissait. Pourquoi et à quel moment ce genre de pensées pour Malefoy étaient nées ?! Il ne sut dire à partir de quel point il avait commencé à se sentir proche du jeune homme. Au dessus de la faille, avec Malefoy à bout de bras, ressentait-il déjà ce genre de choses ? Il ne sut répondre.

Il risqua un regard vers le serpentard et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était toujours couché sur le côté, dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé tomber.

.

Il s'avança vers lui, s'accroupit.

Le jeune serpentard respirait très mal.

Harry le retourna sur le dos et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il lui ôta délicatement les mèches blondes qui collaient à son visage. Si fin, si parfaitement dessiné. Harry osa une caresse sur sa joue et fut surpris par la douceur de sa peau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas réellement voulu lui faire mal. Il n'avait juste pas pu retenir sa colère contre ses injustes accusations, ni contre ses curieux sentiments qui bouillaient dans son ventre.

- Je suis désolé...

Lui paraissait-il normal d'être étrangement attiré par ce grain de peau ? Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue jusque vers sa nuque, puis remontèrent vers le menton. Ils parcouraient ce visage qui - il le savait - lui serait très vite interdit d'accès. Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres, admirablement dessinées. Anormalement irrésistibles. Devait-il être terrifié par ce qu'il ressentait ? Son cœur balançait entre la détresse et l'espoir.

Une soudaine quinte de toux de Drago fit sursauter Harry, qui retira immédiatement sa main de son visage.

- Drago... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Le serpentard porta sa main à sa gorge et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il fixa sévèrement Harry et prit conscience de sa position. Il rampa aussi vite qu'il put pour s'éloigner du gryffondor.

- Ne me touche plus, et je me porterai très bien ! Grogna-t-il.

Drago recula jusqu'à une paroi toute proche pour s'appuyer. Il massait encore sa gorge douloureuse.

- Putain ! Mais c 'est quoi ton problème ?!

Harry, toujours à même le sol, s'approcha de lui, à quatre pattes, ignorant à présent la boue qui imprégnait leurs vêtements et qui leur collait au corps. Il s'assit assez près de Drago.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis qu'un crétin qui ne comprend rien Potter ?! Putain ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas saisi tes regards et ton attitude envers moi ?!

Harry sentit une énorme bouffée de chaleur lui montait aux joues.

- Dis-moi, tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?! Que je suis insensible à ce que tu ressens ?! Je te signale que je ne suis pas stupide moi non plus !

Le gryffondor sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Il réduisit l'espace qui les séparait.

- Je suis désolé Malefoy, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive !

- Tu n'as qu'à te retenir !!

Harry eut un mouvement de recul comme si le serpentard venait de lui cracher au visage.

- Tu veux que j'ignore mes sentiments ?! C'est ça que tu me demandes ?!

Harry essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- Putain ! Comment j'ai pu croire que tu comprendrais ?!

Il lui jeta un regard en biais. Drago avait tourné la tête et fixait un point invisible, plus loin dans la grotte.

Harry s'approcha de nouveau pour recapter son attention.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas cacher ce que je ressens !!

Drago reposa son regard sur le gryffondor.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux ! Ignore-les, enterre-les !! Ça ne mènera à rien Potter !!

Harry dut reprendre son souffle comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Il saisit la cape de Malefoy et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Un profond sentiment de colère et de désespoir déferlait sur le gryffondor. Il avait la désagréable sensation de se noyer et de ne plus rien maitriser.

- Tu sais pourquoi je te déteste, là, maintenant ?! Tu veux que je te le dise ? Je vais te le dire !! Je te déteste parce que je t'aime !! Voilà ! Et ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre !!

Harry sentit un énorme poids se détacher de son cœur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était dit. Il avait jeté sa bouée à la mer et il attendait sa réaction.

Drago balança sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il soupira.

Harry crut qu'il fuyait à nouveau la situation. Il attendait le sarcasme et la réplique qui viendraient.

Mais rien ne vint.

.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Drago... dit-il suppliant.

Dans son regard, une immense détresse était apparue. Pourtant une lueur d'espoir, faible mais bien présente, se battait pour exister. Il voulait croire que c'était envisageable. Que cette folie était de l'ordre du possible. Que ses sentiments pouvaient être partagés.

Drago savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Renier. Refuser. Rejeter. Il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La colère se répandait en lui. Il ne devait pas ressentir _ça_ ! Il devait faire front pour ne pas se laisser submerger par cette petite boule qu'il sentait au fond du ventre.

Harry fit passer sa main autour de la nuque du serpentard et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

- Drago... répéta-t-il.

Celui-ci se dégagea du bras d'Harry sur sa nuque mais le gryffondor le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Il voulut s'en défaire à nouveau mais face à l'obstination du sorcier, il se débattit plus violemment. Il le poussa fortement de son bras valide mais la prise d'Harry l'entraina avec lui vers le sol. Ses genoux heurtèrent brusquement la boue humide et il tomba sans pouvoir se rattraper.

Harry était à ses côtés, presque au dessus de lui. Sa main était nonchalamment posée sur la poitrine du serpentard. Il pouvait certainement entendre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Drago se releva rapidement en repoussant Harry.

- Je ne suis pas gay Potter !! Éloigne-toi !

Harry se tenait à genoux, les bras ballants. Des larmes dévalaient ses pommettes salies par la boue, formant ainsi des sillons sur ses joues.

Il avança vers Malefoy, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Mais moi non plus par Merlin ! C'est juste... toi...

Il baissa les yeux un instant et effaça ses larmes d'un geste brusque.

- C'est... toi ! Toi et personne d'autre... juste toi qui me fait ça !

Drago regardait vers le sol pour éviter de croiser son regard embué de larmes.

Il ne sentit sa présence que bien tard. Le gryffondor s'était approché à genoux et se tenait juste devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et essaya d'intercepter son regard.

.

Harry brisa imperceptiblement la faible distance qui les séparait.

Il écrasa sa bouche sur les lèvres de Drago. Ses lèvres qui l'appelaient irrésistiblement, ses lèvres charnues qui ne demandaient qu'à être goûtées. Le contact fut assez brusque pour que leur nez se heurtent. Les lèvres râpeuses d'Harry attrapèrent celles quelque peu gercées de Drago avec un mélange de désespoir et de curiosité.

A ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait, l'univers entier n'avait plus d'importance, Harry se jetait à corps et à cœur perdus dans ce baiser intense et rugueux.

Drago mit quelques secondes - beaucoup trop longues à son goût – pour réaliser que le gryffondor venait bel et bien d'attraper ses lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser – par Merlin ! - beaucoup trop intense et désespéré selon lui.

Il avait l'étrange sensation que ses lèvres trouvaient naturellement leur place sur celles du gryffondor.

_Stop, je ne peux pas faire ça... je ne suis pas en train de faire ça ?!_

Il avait la désagréable sensation de se faire piéger, de ne pas avoir le choix.

Il avait la désagréable sensation que justement ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas laisser faire _ça_ ! Ça n'était pas normal ! Rien n'était plus normal dans ce qui se passait...

_Arrête ça Malefoy..._

Il sentait les larmes salées du gryffondor se mêler au goût de ses lèvres. Il sentait les sanglots de Potter et celui-ci s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses lèvres semblaient scellées sur les siennes.

.

Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Vraiment. Le serrer contre lui. Et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Sauf que ce serait mentir. Se mentir à lui, à eux. Rien ne pouvait aller bien.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Il le savait douloureusement.

Il se maudissait pour ressentir ses sentiments nouveaux. Et il se maudissait encore plus que Potter puisse les partager. Il ne facilitait rien !!

Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry. Il fallait qu'il s'arrache à ce baiser...

A quoi bon se créer de faux espoirs, à quoi bon faire espérer ce satané gryffondor ?! Il n'y avait qu'une solution, oublier ces moments, les refouler loin, très loin et ne plus y penser.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Continuer à le détester et ne pas céder à ces foutus sentiments !

Drago mit fin au baiser violemment.

- Arrête ça Potter !!

Il poussa Harry et son poing s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire.

Harry tomba au sol et mit un instant à se relever. Il pleurait. Pas de douleur, non, même si ce crétin lui avait sans doute ouvert la lèvre. Non, il pleurait de colère contre Malefoy et contre ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

Le baiser lui avait semblé surréaliste. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que le serpentard partagerait ce baiser. Ce foutu Malefoy lui tapait sur les nerfs et il le détestait encore davantage pour ça.

Quand Harry se releva, Drago put voir sa lèvre en sang et regretta ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire machine arrière. C'était trop tard. Sa chance était passée.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Je te déteste Malefoy !! Tu entends ça !! Tu n'es qu'un petit con ! Hurla Harry. Il vidait sa rage et son désespoir à coups de cris qui résonnaient sur les parois de la grotte. Mais comment je peux ressentir ça pour quelqu'un d'aussi insensible et d'aussi froid ?!

Harry tournait en rond, cherchant une solution.

Mais il n'y en avait aucune.

Drago soupira et lui attrapa le poignet quand il passa à proximité.

- Oublie ça ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas te rendre malade ! Oublie tout !!

- Quoi ?! Mais... Ferme-là, ok !! Tu ne comprends rien !!

- Arrête ça !! Je comprends très bien ! Mais je ne veux pas, moi, me faire envahir par ce que je ressens...

Harry le fixa de ses yeux verts. Drago crut qu'il avait lui mettre son poing dans la figure – il l'aurait bien mérité – mais il lâcha brusquement sa prise sur son poignet. Dans un mélange de dégoût et de tristesse, il lui lança :

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malefoy...

- Peut être ! Mais moi je ne veux pas succomber à _ça_... à ce que tu me fais ressentir... Tu veux le savoir ?! Ça me terrifie de me sentir bien avec toi !! Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter... Alors on oublie tous les deux ce qu'il s'est passé ici... il ne s'est rien passé ok ?! Et on continue comme avant...!!

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot plus bruyant que les autres, et s'éloigna vers le tunnel en trébuchant jusqu'à disparaitre dans le noir.

- Potter !! Tu sais que c'est impossible bon sang !! Tu le sais non ?!

Drago savait que c'était la seule solution. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de ressentir _ça_, pour _lui_.

Et pourtant, là, dans les ténèbres et le froid de la grotte, il se sentit misérable.

Il venait de perdre le seul être capable de le comprendre, de l'aider et de l'aimer.

Vraiment misérable...

.

.oOoOo.

.

_Voilou ! _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la conclusion !_

_Merci à tous !!_


	8. Comme avant

_Merci beaucoup à vous, _**Tsuyu-chan**_, _**Ellie Fly**_ et _**Mayura-8**_, pour vos reviews !_

_Voilà le final ! Tsuyu-chan, j'espère que tu ne verseras pas trop de larmes... Je m'en voudrais trop..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

.

**8. Comme avant**

Harry avança dans le noir pendant de longues minutes, s'agrippant d'une main à la paroi pour se guider, l'autre tenant sa baguette qui diffusait un Lumos très faible.

La tête lui tournait et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

Ne pas réfléchir. Et continuer à avancer. Ne pas se retourner. Arrêter de pleurer.

Il effaça rageusement ses larmes.

Sa main serrait sa baguette si fort qu'il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa paume.

.

L'oublier.

Tout oublier.

Effacer ce moment de sa mémoire.

Oublier ses mains.

Sa peau pâle.

Son regard bleu.

Ses lèvres.

Tout n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Tirer un trait sur ce bien être ressenti.

_Il ne s'est rien passé... On continue comme avant..._

Rien. Rien ne s'est passé. Enfouir. Enterrer. Oublier.

Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde oublier ce baiser.

Était-il déjà en train de s'effacer de son esprit ?

Se souvenir de tout.

De ses mains chaudes.

De sa peau si douce.

Ses yeux pâles.

Ses lèvres qui trouvaient si naturellement leur place sur les siennes.

.

Comment pouvait-il oublier ? Oublierait-il, _lui_ ?

.oOoOo.

.

Au bout du tunnel, des éclats de voix retentirent.

_Les voilà ! Ils sont là !_

Des bras réconfortants. Des paroles douces.

Harry se laissa aller.

On le couchait sur une civière.

Une couverture était placée sur lui. Il n'avait plus froid.

Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et son esprit s'évader.

Il ferma ses paupières lourdes et se laissa emporter. Tout oublier...

.

.oOoOo.

.

Drago se réveilla dans un lit moelleux. Il avait la sensation d'être dans un cocon chaud.

Le bien être et le calme l'enveloppaient.

L'odeur caractéristique de l'infirmerie lui vint aux narines.

Quelqu'un s'activait autour de lui. Pomfresh devait certainement veiller sur son état. Elle s'affairait autour du lit. Vérifiait ses constantes. Remontait sa couverture. S'éloigna vers d'autres patients.

A quelques lits de là, il entendaient des voix murmurer.

.

.oOoOo.

.

- Ils s'en sont plutôt bien sortis, disait le professeur McGonagall d'une voix compatissante

- Une épaule démise, une cheville foulée pour Malefoy et un état d'hypothermie pour Potter et lui... je trouve que c'est déjà suffisant pour deux élèves de l'école, maugréa Pomfresh

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que les parents ne prennent pas peur pour leur progéniture, siffla Rogue

- J'imagine que non, Severus, il s'agissait d'un accident... tempéra Dumbledore

- Nous avons quand même passer une nuit entière à les sortir de là ! objecta le professeur de potions

- Les champs de protection de l'école s'étendaient aux grottes par mesure de sûreté. Lever les sortilèges à cet endroit aurait pu mettre en péril la sécurité de toute l'école, rappela McGonagall

- Minerva a raison Severus, renchérit Dumbledore, néanmoins je tâcherai de trouver un moyen avec Flitwick pour pouvoir lever les sortilèges à certains endroits tout en sécurisant en permanence l'école.

Rogue soupira.

- En tout cas c'est déjà un grand pas qu'ils en soient sortis vivants et qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués...

- Vous les sous-estimez mon cher Severus... Dans une situation de stress comme celle qu'ils ont vécu, la solidarité et l'entraide prennent souvent le pas sur les rivalités...

Drago entendit la porte de l'infirmerie grincer.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley ? Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre salle commune ? Il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, s'étonna McGonagall.

- Nous voulions voir comment allait Harry, fit d'une voix fluette la jeune fille

- Il va bien. Mme Pomfresh lui a donné un remède pour qu'il dorme et récupère des forces. Il a dormi toute la journée. Il se réveillera peut être dans la soirée. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez le voir demain ! Les rassura le directeur de l'école.

Les pas des gryffondors s'éloignèrent vers la porte puis Drago entendit Hermione demander :

- Et Malefoy ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est un plus amoché, mais il ira mieux demain lui aussi...

La porte grinça. Le bruit des pas quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Rogue prit finalement congé. Puis Dumbledore et McGonagall sortirent à leur tour.

.

.oOoOo.

.

Le silence de l'infirmerie avait repris place. Une quinte de toux s'élevait de temps à autre à l'autre bout de la salle.

Drago souleva ses paupières.

Les grandes fenêtres vitrées laissaient entrer le clair de lune, formant de grandes ombres sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

Le serpentard embrassa la pièce du regard et vit Harry sur sa gauche. Un lit vide les séparait. Couché sur le côté, débarrassé de ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille, il avait l'air serein. Drago tendit l'oreille. Son souffle paraissait paisible.

Drago fixa son regard au plafond.

Ne pas y repenser.

Ne pas se rappeler de ses grands yeux verts, plantés, là, au fond des siens.

Ne pas se souvenir de ces terribles larmes qui ravageaient son visage d'ange.

Effacer de sa mémoire cet épisode.

Oublier son regard.

Enterrer ses sentiments.

Pourquoi ce n'était pas aussi facile ? Lui, un Malefoy, froid et insensible...

Il pensait que ce serait plus facile. D'éloigner d'un revers de main ce _moment de faiblesse_.

Et pourtant, c'était comme si un fer rouge lui avait marqué le cœur.

Comme si les lèvres fines du gryffondor lui avaient déposé un quelconque poison sur les siennes.

Comme si, en acceptant ce baiser, il s'était condamné à ne jamais douter de la réalité de ses sentiments.

Comme si, à présent, il lui était impossible de se mentir à lui-même.

Non. Il ne l'oublierait pas. Mais il était encore possible que le gryffondor renonce à cette douce folie.

Ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments.

Ne pas être troublé par ses yeux verts.

Réfréner cette irrésistible envie de recommencer et de ne jamais oublier.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Drago sursauta.

Il pencha sa tête vers le lit d'Harry pour le voir, recroquevillé sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête.

Le serpentard se tourna sur le côté, forma une boule avec son oreiller et trouva une position satisfaisante pour faire face au gryffondor.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans oser briser le silence.

- Comment tu vas ? Murmura Harry

Drago lut dans ses yeux une lueur de bienveillance qui le désespéra. Comment arriverait-il à l'oublier avec ce regard ? Le mépriser et l'envoyer balader, n'était-il pas suffisant pour qu'il le haïsse ? Que devait-il faire pour qu'il le déteste ?

Il devait vraiment arrêter de le regarder comme ça...

- Et toi ? Prononça Drago doucement.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils savaient tous les deux que, physiquement, ils allaient bien. Passer entre les mains de Pomfresh avait fait guérir la cheville foulée et l'épaule démise de Drago. Les couvertures et les soins avaient remédié à leur hypothermie.

Allaient-ils être guéri de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Là était la réelle question et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir y donner une réponse.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas oublier...? chuchota le gryffondor

- Je sais...

Drago produisit un réel effort pour soutenir le regard d'Harry.

- Je ne peux pas oublier non plus... Mais je suis lâche et faible... Je ne suis pas comme toi Potter...

Harry se releva et fit glisser sa couverture autour de lui.

Il posa un pied nu sur le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie. Sur la pointe des pieds, il contourna le lit vide et vint s'asseoir sur celui de Drago.

Le serpentard se releva sur les coudes et s'assit contre son coussin.

- Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plait... supplia-t-il.

Sur le bord du lit, Harry lui prit la main et l'enferma dans les siennes.

- Laisse moi t'aider...

Drago regardait avec terreur sa main dans celle du gryffondor.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien ?

Pourquoi voulait-il que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais ?

Pourquoi de foutues larmes se formaient au bord des yeux prêtes à le trahir ?

Pourquoi voulait-il à cet instant même qu'Harry le serre dans ses bras ?

- Potter... On n'échappe pas à son destin... Continue ton combat et laisse moi me débrouiller de mon côté... Laisse-moi, je t'en prie...

Harry ne le regardait pas. Il restait fixé sur l'avant-bras laiteux du serpentard et l'image d'un tatouage à cet endroit lui donnait la nausée.

Il fit non de la tête.

- Ne deviens pas ce que tu ne veux pas être...

- Je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète pas pour moi...

Drago s'approcha du visage d'Harry.

- Harry... Je veux que tu t'éloignes de moi...

Harry posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa.

- Ne dis pas ça...

- Je t'en supplie Harry, déteste-moi, frappe-moi, humilie-moi, mais ne fais pas ça...

Drago voulut ne jamais oublier cette douceur sur sa joue.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir s'écrasèrent sur ses pommettes.

Avec précaution, Harry les effaça.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago avec une infinie douceur.

Le serpentard ne recula pas, ne se débattit pas. Il sentit juste des larmes dévalées ses joues. Aucun baiser n'avait été aussi beau avant celui là.

.

Il sentit toute la puissance de l'espoir d'Harry.

Sa tendresse et sa détermination fit frissonner Drago.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, il eut la sensation que la possibilité de s'abandonner à la folie qui le tourmentait était toute proche.

Qu'il pouvait faire tomber les barrières que sa raison s'obstinait à dresser.

Qu'il pouvait toucher du bout des doigts – ou des lèvres – une paix intérieure qui lui semblait jusqu'alors impossible à atteindre.

.

Puis comme si sa raison s'était détachée de son cœur et de son âme toute entière, la situation lui parut irréelle.

Tout n'était qu'un rêve, l'illusion était trop belle.

Ils étaient là, leurs lèvres scellés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, dans une sorte de dimension parallèle.

Et après ?

Il était Drago Malefoy, un serpentard, voué à devenir un serviteur du Mage Noir, avec au bout des lèvres, Harry Potter, l'illustre sorcier, le Survivant...

Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel.

.

Il se sentait dans une impasse.

Un cul-de-sac aux murs beaucoup trop hauts pour les dépasser.

Cette folie lui comprima le cœur.

Tous les espoirs qui avaient pu naître en lui, cette sérénité qu'il avait presque pu effleurer, s'anéantirent en une fraction de seconde.

Ce fut pourtant Harry qui mit fin au baiser.

- Je t'attendrai, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Aucun mot ne vint aux lèvres de Drago.

Il aurait voulu crier que _Non ! qu'il devait se retourner et avancer sans lui !, _il aurait voulu hurler son bonheur et sa détresse, il aurait voulu lui dire _Merci... _tant de choses auraient pu franchir ses lèvres ce soir-là.

Mais rien ne vint.

Harry lui sourit et retourna sur la pointe des pieds dans son lit froid. Il remonta sa couverture jusqu'au menton et lui tourna le dos.

.

.oOoOo.

_._

Au petit matin, quand Harry se réveilla, Drago avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore étaient d'accord pour que chacun reprenne leurs cours respectifs s'ils le désiraient.

Harry fit un détour par son dortoir, prit ses affaires et se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

La Salle Commune et les couloirs étaient vides. Toute l'école devait être en train de déjeuner.

Quand il franchit le battant de la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Il se faufila alors aussi vite qu'il pût vers sa tablée.

Les questions se bousculèrent en un brouhaha assourdissant.

Le bruit et la fatigue le faisait se sentir comme dans un rêve, au ralenti.

En réalité, il ne sentait pas encore assez en forme pour répondre aux sollicitations. Mais si Drago l'avait fait, lui, il le pourrait aussi.

Il perçut Hermione à ses côtés qui remballaient les jeunes gryffondors en leur disant de le laisser tranquille. Il sentait Ron en face de lui, l'observer avec compassion.

Il entendait des bribes de phrases, « _tu vas mieux ?_ », « _ça a du être difficile_ », « _je sais pas comment t'as fais pour ne pas tuer la fouine_ »... mais son esprit et son regard étaient tournés vers la table des serpentards.

Comment allait-il _lui_ ?

Il essaya de capter son regard bleu juste une seconde, mais Malefoy était au centre de l'attention, en grande discussion avec les serpentards, sûrement en train de raconter et d'embellir son aventure. A aucun moment, il ne leva les yeux vers le gryffondor.

.

.oOoOo.

.

A la tablée des serpentards, ils voulaient tous savoir comment ça s'était passé.

Comment il avait réussi à ne pas étriper ce crétin de Survivant?

Ils l'agaçaient, tous. Ils l'énervaient, trop bruyants, trop collants.

Puis Harry était entré. Toutes les filles le dévisageaient, entre deux gloussements. _Ce héros !_

Il rejoignit ses camarades sans un regard vers lui.

Il s'assit, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il le fixa de longues secondes. Il voulait intercepter ses yeux verts, il espérait un contact visuel, même bref.

Mais Parkinson le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant de raconter une nouvelle fois comment il avait survécu dans cette grotte.

Fatigué de raconter une énième fois son aventure – de plus en plus romancée - Drago osa un regard vers la tablée rouge et or, Harry discutait avec ses amis et l'ignorait royalement.

.

.oOoOo.

.

Puis vint le moment de se lever et d'aller en cours. Potions.

Harry suivait Hermione, qui le protégeait comme elle pouvait des groupies qui voulaient l'approcher. Ils arpentèrent le couloir et arrivèrent dans les cachots. Les élèves patientaient devant la lourde porte de la salle de potions.

Malefoy arriva peu de temps après, Parkinson à ses basques, Crabbe et Goyle le suivant de près.

Il sembla à Harry que son regard était fuyant.

Mais il ne pouvait éviter le confrontation. Il n'avait pas le choix. Trop de monde.

Tous deux étaient le point de regard des autres élèves.

La tension était à son comble.

En passant devant le trio, Parkinson ricana en jetant un regard en biais à Harry.

Puis soudain, l'explosion.

Les insultes fusèrent.

Ron insulta Pansy.

Pansy s'énerva.

Hermione retint Ron qui se lançait vers Malefoy.

Goyle insulta Hermione, qui lâcha Ron...

Les yeux pâles croisèrent une seconde ceux d'Harry, et le gryffondor n'y vit que le désarroi.

Harry s'activa et cria un « _Retiens tes gorilles Malefoy !_ ».

Malefoy sortit de sa torpeur, mais Harry le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?! Se défendit le serpentard.

Harry s'approcha de son cou et murmura :

- Tu sais bien que c'est toi mon plus grand problème...

Drago fut troublé. Le souffle du gryffondor était chaud contre son cou. Cette position lui semblait irréaliste, comme un triste flashback et son cœur se comprima.

Derrière eux, Ron se battait avec Goyle.

Neville tentait de les séparer, en vain.

Parkinson et Hermione s'insultaient à tout va.

Harry lâcha Malefoy et fit mine de l'épousseter.

- Je t'attendrai... grand crétin et je te sauverai ! Souffla-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Le regard vert intense et bienveillant resta planté dans celui de Malefoy.

Seul ce regard lui rappelait qu'il avait refusé sa main tendue, son aide, son amitié et ce quelque chose d'inavouable.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

Le professeur Rogue arrivait à grands pas.

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et 10 points de moins pour chacun !! On ne se bat pas dans les couloirs !!

Tout redevenait comme avant.

La routine.

Les habitudes.

Les confrontations dans les couloirs.

Comme avant.

C'est ce qu'il voulait non ?! Que tout redevienne comme avant !

Les rivalités.

Les insultes cinglantes.

Les coups.

Les humiliations.

Seul ce regard bleu, désemparé et fuyant, laissait penser que le serpentard n'avait rien oublié.

- THE END -

.oOoOo.

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout !_

_Vos retours et vos impressions ont été très importants pour moi et je vous en remercie encore !_

_Je vous dis peut être à bientôt ! (Mais pas tout de suite, hein ^^ !)_

_Bizouilles aux fidèles !_


End file.
